


Waiting

by DawningSummer



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Red String of Fate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningSummer/pseuds/DawningSummer
Summary: In another world, where Yona and Hak have found each other again. *Cross-posted in fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona, Soo-Won/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona.

_The snows had started falling.  
  
Winter came unusually early.  
  
The crystals were cold and bites deep, yet pure and taintless.  
  
"Look at me, Yona."  
  
Hak cradled her tightly in his arms, desperate.  
  
She was fading soon.  
  
As she lay there in his arms, she remembered some very, very old words, echoing through her ears.  
  
Someone had told her a long time ago that when we die, we go to heaven, a rich place filled with all the sweetest things.  
  
Others say there is no more life after death, and that we cease to exist the moment our breaths cease.  
  
Yet there are some who suppose that we shall be born again, caught in a continuous cycle, unceasing, like the waves that crash against the shore, and the seasons coming and going.  
  
But all those things don't matter anymore to her. For what is the point of living on when she couldn't be with him?  
  
As the shadows of death clutched her feet, she uttered her very last words to him.  
  
"I will wait for you…"  
  
And as her vision was shrouded with mists and fogs, she turned towards the gods, in trust and in faith, waiting for mercy.  
  
..._

The maiden with a crimson hair woke up in the middle of the night, with tears in her eyes.

_Again._

She buried her face in her hands as she continued sobbing. She didn't know why – it doesn't make sense. All she knows is that she needed to let go of her tears or her heart will explode in tiny pieces. She clutched the fabric of her nightgown, as her chest continued to ache.

She tried to remember her dream before she woke up, hoping to find out what triggered her sudden emotions. But to no avail.

_Again._

After the pain has passed, she climbed out of her bed. She knew that she won't be able to fall asleep again anyway.

Like how it happens all the time.

As she got out of her room, she was greeted with the cold autumn air, sending small shivers in her delicate skin.

_Soon it will be winter._

With her thoughts, she arrived at the place. She let in a long breath as she sat down under a cherry tree. It was her favorite tree, though she liked it better during the spring and summer.

Here she always finds solace, when everything else seemed to fall apart.

The dawn was now approaching. But this time she decided to stay until sunrise.

The sky began lighting up, as the morning sun greeted her with its warmth over the horizon. The surroundings started gaining colors, and the birds began chirping above her.

The smells of the air suddenly filled her being – it was the smell of the earth, calming and comforting.

She smiled.

After all the sorrows and the heartache – here she is now, smiling at the serenity of her resting place.

After all, dawn will always come. And the sun will once more rise and shine down upon the cold earth.

It always did.

And as the sun slowly rose up, she fell asleep.

She fell asleep in that peaceful place, where the warm earth welcomed her.

After all, the gods are still merciful.

...

She was awakened by the gentle tapping on her shoulder. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw that the sun has now risen to its peak. And she was greeted by a young man, with eyes looking ever so worried.

"Here you are Lady Yona. I know I can always find you in this place. Your mother has been so worried when you weren't in your room. We've been looking for you all over the place," he said with a worried look as he offered his hand to her.

"I am sorry Min-soo, please do hurry up and tell my mother I'm fine before everything gets worse. I'll follow shortly thereafter," she replied as she grabbed his hand and rose up to her feet. He bowed and hurried to his feet away from the garden.

She let out a yawn as she stretched her whole body, and thanked the gods for that peaceful sleep.

In the heavens, the gods smiled at her.

As soon as she entered the room, her mother began scolding her, telling her how worried she has been.

It can't be helped though. She was an only child, and her parents loved her lavishly.

"I am very sorry mother, it won't happen again. Please don't be angry anymore," she pleaded as she hugged her mother.

Her mother only sighed and patted her back. "At least tell somebody where you're going! Your father would have been so worried too."

Yona pulled back from her mother and sat down on a nearby chair. She misses her father terribly. He has been too busy these past few months, going home after weeks of absence, only to leave on the morrow.

There are times when she would dream of him being murdered before her very eyes, and the murderer chasing her forever so that she will never get to see her father's kind face ever again – it was a very painful dream, and no matter how hard she screams and fight, it always ends the same.

Her mother noticed the change in her daughter's face and sat down beside her. "Your father shall return by the end of this month. It's just that he's really busy helping your uncle in his affairs. However, if you want, we can go and pay him a visit next week."

"Thank you very much, mother." Yona's face brightened a little.

Her mother smiled at her response and placed a kiss on her head. "Before I forget, I received a letter from Soo-Won last night. He intends to visit you tonight. Now let's head over to the dining room," she said as she stood up.

"I'll follow shortly, mother."

"Alright, but don't take too long," her mother replied as she got out of the room.

Yona closed her eyes as she remembered something. It was a voice of a man, telling her the words 'Wait for me.'

_I'll wait for you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Time.  
  
Ever so fast.  
  
One moment you were holding something, but in the blink of an eye it was gone.  
  
And all that's left are the memories._

...

The sun was now slowly sinking, leaving the cold earth once more. It always leaves, to let the night take over. But then it always returns anyway, and the cycle continues.

As Yona watched the setting sun from her windows, she thought of her own life. How quickly she was growing up, and how time passes by ever so fast.

It has now been half a year since her sixteenth birthday.

_And after that, time seemed to slow down._

Her odd dreams, they felt so real.

And the queer feelings they leave, leaving her staring at her own reflection for hours.

Sometimes the dreams will leave her with the feeling of an unspeakable happiness, and never have she felt so contented ever, facing the morning with a newfound joy and courage.

But most of the times, the dreams leave her with an almost unbearable pain – the feeling of losing someone so dear, someone who is like the sun, someone you would never want to lose.

But no matter how much she tries to hold on, the dreams fade away.

And no matter how hard she tries to remember, she couldn't.

And then she would cry and cry, weeping for something she couldn't reach.

She was brought back to reality upon the sound of a soft knocking in her door. She didn't even notice that the sun has long gone down, and that she was sitting in front of her own reflection.

Yona stared at her own reflection once more, gathering her own thoughts, before she headed towards the door. As she opened the door, she was greeted with a pair of beautiful, aqua-blue eyes, smiling ever so kindly at her.

She smiled back, and stepped back a little to allow him to enter her room.

"Sometimes I miss the young Yona, who will run towards me with her arms spread out, knocking me out the moment she sees me," he commented, still holding his gentle smile.

"I'm a grown-up now, Soo-Won. But I will still hug you whenever you liked to." She moved to embrace him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheeks.

"I missed you so much," he murmured in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her small body to his.

"I missed you too. How long are you staying this time?"

"I'll leave tomorrow night. I'm sorry I've been busy these past few weeks, Yona. But I'll try to visit again as soon as possible."

She looked up at him and smiled. But he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, brought about by her lack of sleep. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "You seem tired, has anything happened?"

"No. Don't worry about me. I just had a terrible nightmare, and then I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Oh. Those dreams again?" He sighed then kissed her head, smelling her sweet, sweet hair, which always calmed his senses. "You should sleep early tonight. If something else is bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me."

He kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips, his kisses ever so gentle, and so full of affection. "I love you."

She rested her forehead againts his chest. "And I love you too." But she wasn't even sure if she meant those words with the same way he does.

Their fathers arranged their engagement, and since she was of a royal blood, the arrangement went smoothly.

Her parents only wanted to protect her, wanted to secure their household, and survive in an ocean full of sharks and currents.

She was too young to decide for herself, as her parents had told her. So Yona accepted her fate, and tried her best to be pleasing in front of everyone, as everyone expected her to be.

All her feelings – she kept them all to herself, as she kept on smiling and laughing, forever hiding her wounds.

But deep inside she was dying, and she felt like a caged bird, with no freedom of her own.

...

"You've been staring on the same page for half an hour now."

Yona was startled but quickly turned to the next page of the book she was holding.

"No, I'm not!" she replied defensively. "And how did you know anyway? Were you standing there this whole time?"

Soo-Won let out a small laugh as he walked across the parlor and sat down beside her. Their seats faced the eastern window, as a ray of sunlight entered and illuminated the whole room. A robin was perched on the window, absorbed in its own world.

"Yes I was, and you never noticed me," he said smiling. "You were so absorbed in your own thoughts that you also didn't realize it until I spoke. I wonder what you were thinking about."

Yona closed the book and turned her gaze to him. "I want to go outside, Soo-Won," she admitted.

Soo-Won reached out to touch her hands. "Is that all? Then I'll take you outside, my little princess."

Hope twinkled in her eyes.

...

_"Tell me what's wrong Yona," the twelve-year old prince whispered as he held both her hands.  
  
The nine-year old Yona cried more than ever. "Mother won't let me go outside. It's only a small fever but she won't believe me," she said, sniffing.  
  
Soo-Won wiped her cheeks with both of his thumbs. "I'll stay with you today, so please don't be lonely anymore."  
  
"But are you not busy at all?"  
  
"I'll always have time for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you," he replied. "And when you love someone, you don't want them to get lonely."  
  
Yona laughed. "You're funny."  
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
"You keep on saying that you love me. But I think you're only saying that because you pity me."  
  
"No, Yona. I'm serious! When we grow up, I will marry you."  
  
"Oh please don't!" she gasped in horror. "I don't want to get married ever. I don't want to spend my whole life sitting and taking care of little children… I want to travel the world and sail on the seas..."  
  
"You're only saying that right now. But when you grow up, you will understand. Life is not always sunshine and rainbows, my little princess," he said softly.  
  
Yona looked at his face with determined eyes. "I'll prove you wrong then," she said in her most dignified voice. "Just watch me."_

…

Soo-Won felt his heart melt as he watched his fiancée's face brightened.

They were now standing under an apple tree, on an open hill located at the outskirts of Kuuto. A few miles away from them stood the prince's escorts, their horses grazing on the grass as they were tied on the trees.

Before them stretched miles of hills and valleys, with trees of yellow, orange and red. He wanted to take her to the sea – but they were hundreds of miles away from the nearest shore.

He watched her as she lay down on the soft grass and closed her eyes, her hands stretched out to her sides. He has loved her for years now, and he will probably love her for the years to come.

He never wanted to lose her ever, for there are nights when he dreamed about losing her, and it felt so real that his heart would ache, and he will feel so lonely without her by his side.

It felt so real, as if it has already happened somewhere. It felt like he has betrayed his most beloved person, and lived all his days mourning for the loss of her.

He sat down beside her and reached out to squeeze her left hand. Yona opened her eyes and stared up at him. But she didn't look at him for long, because she just remembered something else. She turned her gaze to stare at the bright blue sky above.

She thought once again of an old, old dream she once had.

Long, long ago, when she was still young and free, ignorant to the reality of this world, she dreamed of mountains, and oceans, and places she only saw on paintings.

She dreamed of dragons – yellow, blue, green and white. And what funny dragons they were, because they turn to human beings and speak to her.

But time has washed away her memory of them, and they were now mere old memories she once treasured when she was young.


	3. Chapter 3

_Human beings.  
  
Fated to die.  
  
Like a wilting flower,  
  
Ready to join the earth once more.  
  
But with their short time on earth, they fall in love.  
  
They fall in love with even the slightest things – the vast, blue ocean; the smell of the earth; the taste of the sweetest candy; the laughter of an innocent child; and the touch of the warm, bright sun.  
  
They fall in love even after the most painful heartache.  
  
And they find love even through the darkest nights.  
  
…  
  
As the gods looked down from the heavens, they saw the two lovers.  
  
The woman, who was blessed with a crimson hair.  
  
And her lover, with the strength of a hundred men.  
  
They found love in their deepest sorrow.  
  
But their time –  
  
Their time was running out.  
  
And as the last petal dropped, the gods heard it.  
  
And the gods were moved._

…

That morning, her dreams were full of laughter. She still couldn't remember them very well, but she knew she just dreamed of something very precious – and her heart smiled. And all of a sudden she felt like a newborn child, innocent as ever to the darkness surrounding her.

As she gazed outside her window, she remembered. It was the day when they will be visiting her father at the royal castle, as her mother had promised. She felt more excited than ever, thanking the gods for the joy she has received.

And the gods smiled back.

"Father!" Yona ran as soon as she spotted her smiling father, who was expecting them with wide-open arms. She was met with a pair of strong arms which lifted her off the ground, spinning her around.

_Just like the old times._

Yona laughed, with flushed cheeks and teary eyes. How she missed her father dearly – and to see him right now made all her previous worries slowly fade away.

Her mother laughed too from behind her, and she stepped away a little to allow them to hug one another in turn.

It was a beautiful sight, a small family full of laughter, as the man with a raven hair and sharp blue eyes watched from afar. A family he never had.

Nevertheless, his sight was caught by the crimson-haired girl. And in that moment, they caught each other's eyes.

The girl smiled at him – it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, like a small patch of light in the dark pathway.

He smiled back, but quickly turned his gaze in another direction, for the sight of her made his heart overwhelm with too much emotions he couldn't fathom yet.

The girl turned back her attention to her parents who were now looking at her, as they held her hands and began walking in another direction, away from the raven-haired man.

She looked back once more, only to see him staring directly at her. She blushed and quickly turned her gaze back to the road ahead.

And for once, she remembered something. It was an image of a raven-haired man with blue eyes staring at her. And for a brief moment she felt like she had met him before.

And then her chest began to ache, and her tears suddenly streamed down her face.

Her parents turned their eyes on her, looking so worried at the sudden change in their daughter's mood.

She just continued sobbing, not speaking a word, for she herself did not understand.

Her mother said that perhaps she was just becoming too emotional because of puberty, and her father laughed a little, hugging his daughter again, who continued sobbing in his chest.

After a while she felt better, and then she laughed.

She laughed at her own situation – perhaps she really was just undergoing some hormonal imbalance.

Her parents smiled at her, relieved that she was now laughing again. And they believed that perhaps it really was just due to her puberty.

But the gods above the heavens, didn't laugh.

...

After the meal, she asked her parents if she could take a walk around the place, wanting to give her parents some time alone. She didn't want to see Soo-Won yet, and she wondered if her parents ever informed him of their visit.

Knowing she needed some time alone, her parents let her go.

Lost in her thoughts, she sat down under a plum tree beside the pond. She didn't notice the raven-haired man, who sat down beside her. He saw her walking along the garden, and decided he'd follow her and perhaps get to know her.

He cleared his throat, and the woman beside him squealed from surprise. He chuckled softly at her reaction, and she giggled in return.

They both stared at the pond before them, watching the still waters.

"Have we met before?" the man asked her.

With that her eyes widened, and she turned her eyes to meet his own ones. And suddenly, at that moment, they both felt it.

_A deep, deep connection between two reunited lovers._

They looked away at the same time, blushing at their own thoughts and feelings. A falcon flew overhead, circling the sky before flying out of sight.

After some time, he spoke. "My name's Hak."

_Hak._

"What about you?" he asked as he looked at her face once more.

"Yona," she replied but kept her gaze on the ground.

"So your father is Lord Il. That would mean you are the King's niece."

"Tell me about yourself, Hak." She brought her knees together and wrapped her arms around them.

He quickly turned his eyes from her, and stared at the bright blue sky above. "I am just an orphan adopted by Mundok."

"I see that you've met General Hak, Yona," Soo-Won announced from behind them.

Yona whirled around. "How did you find me, Soo-Won?" she asked him, surprised.

Soo-Won smiled and sat down beside her. "Is it the first time you met him?" he asked.

Yona paused, then nodded her head. She wasn't sure if this was the first time she has met him.

"Is that so? Yona, Hak just recently became a General of the Wind Tribe when he turned eighteen last summer." He then turned to face Hak. "General Hak, Yona is my cousin and my fiancée."

Hak nodded his head in reply.

"By the way Yona, I have a surprise for you," Soo-Won said as he stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

Reluctantly, Yona caught his hand and rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two. But we're going now, General Hak. Perhaps you could meet again some other time," Soo-Won said.

"It was nice to meet you, Hak. I hope we'll meet again some other time," Yona said and smiled down at him.

"Yeah, see you around," Hak replied.

As they walked away, she looked back again, and was surprised to see Hak standing, staring at her.

He smiled.

Then she smiled back.

And the gods above the heavens, they smiled too.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yona.  
  
Wake up.  
  
Yona…  
  
Yona!_

Yona jerked awake at the sound of a sweet, feminine voice calling her name. As she fluttered her eyes open, she was greeted with a pair of dark blue eyes, smiling down at her.

"Ever the sleepyhead?" The blue-haired woman laughed as Yona rubbed her eyes.

"Lili… Oh, Lili! I missed you so much!" Yona wrapped her arms around her friend, who in turn wrapped her arms around her too.

"I missed you too," she whispered as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

Glancing around her, Yona realized that she fell asleep in her room while waiting for Soo-Won as he went outside to get his so-called 'surprise.'

"So, you were the surprise Soo-Won talked about. I'm sorry I took a nap as soon as he left. But I'm surprised your father allowed you to come here with him. How did you convince him?" Yona giggled.

"I only had to promise to be a good girl. Besides, he already said he won't allow me to go the autumn festival, so I begged him to go now here. Do you want to take a walk outside?"

…

_"Here," the eight-year old Yona offered her handkerchief to the little blue-haired girl who was crying and sitting down on a bench.  
  
They were in one of the courtyards, and the sun was now slowly rising up to reach its peak. It was an almost-hidden place, surrounded with tall structures and with very few people passing by.  
  
The blue-haired girl stared at her for a moment, grabbed her handkerchief, and quickly wiped her face.  
  
After a moment, she muttered thanks.  
  
Yona sat down beside her, and hummed a tune. It was a tune so sad and beautiful at the same time.  
  
The girl closed her eyes, while listening to her humming.  
  
After some time, she fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up, she was leaning her head on the crimson-haired girl's shoulder, who was also leaning on her head, fast asleep.  
  
It was now past noon, and the sky overhead was getting darker, signaling a rain that is to come.  
  
After a few more minutes, the crimson-haired girl slowly opened her eyes, and lifted her head from her shoulder.  
  
They stared at each other, and then they both smiled at the same time.  
  
"My name's Yona," the crimson-haired girl said as she stretched her hands and feet.  
  
The blue-haired girl turned her eyes to stare at the ground.  
  
"What about you?" Yona asked as she looked at the now darkening sky ahead.  
  
"Lili," she muttered._

Lili.

_"Your name is beautiful, you know," Yona said as she looked at her face again, smiling.  
  
Lili turned her gaze and was met with a pair of sparkling, lavender eyes.  
  
Yona reached for Lili's left hand, and held it with both of her hands. Lili was surprised, but didn't move.  
  
"Can you be my friend, Lili?" Yona asked, smiling wider.  
  
Lili smiled back.  
  
…  
  
"Hurry up, Yona!" Lili shouted at her friend, who was now sweating with her flushed cheeks, trying to catch her breath. Lili caught her friend's hand, and held it firmly as they ran through the grassy path once more.  
  
"We're here!" Lili announced as she let go of her friend's hand, and stared at the beautiful view before them.  
  
Yona was met with a sight she had never seen before.  
  
Before her stretched a sea of white and yellow flowers, blooming ever so daintily that spring.  
  
"Happy sixteenth birthday," Lili whispered as she wrapped her arms around her friend.  
  
Yona cried.  
  
Lili laughed.  
  
Together they ran through the fields, laughing and singing, to their hearts' content.  
  
It was a beautiful day, and in that moment, the heavens witnessed.  
  
No one, no one will be able to rob them of the joy they found in each other's arms.  
  
Not even the scary future.  
  
Nor the tragic past.  
  
They lay down on the grass field, and held each other's hands. Together they stared at the bright blue sky, and then they made a promise.  
  
They promised to be together, no matter what happens._

No matter what happens.

…

Yona watched as her friend walked into the carriage.

It has been almost four months, since they have last seen each other. She remembered the times when they were younger, when laughing and playing were the only things that mattered in their own little worlds.

When she was younger, her family lived at the royal castle. Lili often visited her before, going along with her father, because during that time the Generals conducted meetings at the castle almost every month.

But when she turned twelve, her grandfather, the previous king died. When her uncle rose to the throne, her family moved to a mansion located at the outskirts of Kuuto.

She knew that her father didn't like his uncle very much, as she herself was a little bit afraid of her uncle sometimes. Still, her father continued to assist the king in his affairs.

Lili stopped visiting her then, because just like Yona, she was getting older.

Sometimes when they see each other they often wish that they never grew up and remained children. But time won't permit that, and whether or not Neverland exists, they were too late.

They kept sending letters, yes. But there are certain feelings that a pen can never spell out – like the warmth of a friend's touch, and her kind and caring eyes, which sees deep into your soul.

Lili turned to look back once more, and Yona waved her hand, smiling so bright.

Lili smiled again, and stepped inside.

As the carriage sped away, Yona thanked the gods. She thanked the gods for the life of her friend.

On that day eight years ago, she found a treasure. A treasure she will keep forever, even to the end of times.

_I love you, Lili._

As the wind blew past Lili's face, she heard it. And in her heart, she thanked the gods too.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fall.  
  
The time when the earth readies itself, waiting for winter.  
  
The flowers, they slowly die.  
  
The trees, they change color.  
  
And the animals, they feel it.  
  
As the air becomes colder._

...

Yona shivered a little as the carriage walked past the open road, with a few trees lined up on either side of the path. The air was becoming colder each day, and the daylight was becoming shorter.

They're headed to the royal castle again, to celebrate the autumn festival. It was now the end week of October, almost two weeks since she had last visited.

The carriage stopped by the temple. Her Father had said in his letter to meet them at the temple to pray before the start of the festival.

She sat on a bench outside the temple, as she waited for her mother and father. They had just finished praying, but her father had told her to wait for them outside as he settled some business inside.

It was still too early, but the low morning sun now showed up to greet her. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun in her skin and closed her eyes.

"It's been a long time," a voice greeted beside her.

Yona opened her eyes and rose to her feet. "High Priest Ik-Soo!" she greeted back as she bowed down.

Ik-Soo bowed too and sat down, motioning for her to sit down beside him. "What did you pray for?" he asked smiling.

"I prayed for the health of my parents as well as the royal family's, and my friends too."

"And?" he asked.

She looked at him and stared into his deep eyes. And for once she feared that perhaps he can read her mind. "My odd dreams," she finally replied, dropping her gaze.

"What of your odd dreams?" he asked again.

Yona took a deep breath and gathered her words. "I call them odd, because I can't remember them at all. But they do leave some queer feelings in me. Sometimes I wake up smiling… but most of the times I wake up crying, my chest aching so much."

"When did it start?"

"I don't quite remember…" she admitted.

Ik-Soo was silent for a long time. "Our dreams are significant, and they may hold something our conscious minds couldn't fathom. But you must not fret yourself too much about it. When the time is right, the gods will lead you to the right path," he said, smiling once again.

Yona took his words to her heart, grateful of them, for his words made her feel at ease somehow.

Ik-Soo watched as she turned her gaze to the sky once more, her face serene, and her crimson hair burning like the sun.

He saw the old road she had just travelled, as well as the rough road stretched before her. But he shouldn't meddle with them. He can only pray that the gods guide her to the right path.

_You have got on bravely, Yona._

...

That night at the royal table, she met him again.

He looked the same as when she had last seen him, wearing a sleeveless blue overcoat over a royal blue robe.

After the dinner, she excused herself to take a walk alone around. Her fiancé was reluctant to allow her, but the Queen interrupted, saying she needed some time alone. She thanked the Queen, and stepped outside as she was greeted with the cold autumn air.

The moon was full tonight, bright and serene above the skies. She closed her eyes as she inhaled a long, long breath, and didn't notice the uneven path before her. As she opened her eyes, she stumbled forward, only for her arms to be caught by a pair of strong, large hands.

She let out a long breath, relieved, and turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes, looking into her own ones.

"Hak!"

He grinned and let go of her arms. She didn't even notice him follow her from behind. She wondered if Soo-Won sent him to accompany her.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked her.

"Somewhere peaceful. If you want, you can go with me." She smiled and started walking.

He blushed and followed behind her.

They sat down under the plum tree again, beside the glistening pond, and talked about a lot of things. She learned about him, and he learned about her in return.

The next day, when afternoon came, they met there again.

They laughed at the coincidence.

And they met again for the next four days, as the celebration for the festival went on.

As the days progressed, the air became colder.

That afternoon, when the last day of the festival has come, she shivered as they talked. He noticed this and wrapped his overcoat around her, while she leaned her head down on his chest for warmth.

He stayed still, with his arms still wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her. And perhaps due to his hearbeats gently lulling her, she fell asleep.

He laid her head on his lap, as he adjusted himself and placed one of his hand on the ground for support. His other hand tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

He stared at the woman before him, who has stolen his heart completely, in just a short amount of time.

And he believed that perhaps, they really have met before already. Perhaps in another world, or in another time.

As he closed his eyes, he wished. He wished she was his. He wished she would feel the same way about him.

And under that tree, the gods witnessed a blossoming love between two hearts, who have found each other again.

After a time, Soo-Won appeared. When he saw the scene before him, his jealousy flickered.

As if Yona sensed his arrival, she stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hello, Soo-Won." She smiled up at him. She yawned and covered her mouth.

"You fall asleep easily," Soo-Won said. "Come, Yona. It's getting dark. We should head back now."

"Let's stay here for a few more minutes," Yona argued. "Come sit with us, Soo-Won."

Soo-Won hesitated but Yona caught his hand and pulled him down to sit on the ground beside her. "Stubborn as ever," Yona commented when he finally sat down. "Hak and I were talking about Fuuga earlier. He said Father will come to visit there before the winter, isn't that wonderful? I'll convince Father and come with him."

"That's good," Soo-Won replied. "You two seem to be very good friends now." He laid his eyes on the overcoat around her shoulders.

Yona giggled. "Hak is very kind to me. He even lent me his overcoat when the air got colder."

Soo-won glanced at him and nodded. "Thank you, General Hak."

Hak nodded at him, but didn't speak a word. The air fell silent. All of a sudden, Yona sneezed. "Sorry," she muttered.

Soo-Won rose from the ground. "Come now, Yona." He caught her hand and helped her to her feet. He took off his own overcoat and replaced Hak's on her shoulders. He handed it back to him. "Thank you again, General Hak. We'll be taking our leave now."

Hak stood up and bowed. "Have a good night."

"Have a good night as well," Soo-Won replied.

"Bye Hak," Yona said and waved a hand at him.

They parted their ways that night, their thoughts consist of each other. With the stars above the skies and her eyes on the road ahead, Yona moved forward.


	6. Chapter 6

_They say that a red string was tied on each person's little finger.  
  
And somehow the string was linked to that person's other half.  
  
For some reason, the gods had placed it.  
  
It may be tangled and twisted and stretched.  
  
But it will never break.  
  
So that some time in life when the two finds each other, they will know._

...

Yona's back and legs ached. They had been riding since morning.

They set from Kuuto two days ago led by her father, along with twenty other men mounted on their horses.

It would be a hard journey, as her father had warned her. Nevertheless, Yona was stubborn enough to endure anything.

The trees grew less crowded, as the road curved upwards. The air was less dense here, as the cold December air gently embraced the travellers.

The sun was slowly sinking when they arrived at the gates of Fuuga. They were welcomed with General Hak, former general Mundok, along with a few men, their faces warm despite the approaching winter.

As they dismounted from the horses, Yona was greeted by Hak. "Welcome to Fuuga, Yona. I'm surprised you convinced your father to come with him."

"Why, of course! I used my charms."

The castle of Fuuga stood in a mountainous area, its walls ending where the trees started.

The next morning, her father left the castle to tour around the surrounding towns with Lord Mundok, leaving his daughter under Hak's care.

"You're too slow." Hak looked down over his shoulder.

Yona narrowed her eyes and glared up at him. "Well, that's because I'm a girl. Besides, this path is upwards. Have you no heart?"

Hak grinned at her. "You were the one who insisted to come with me." He shrugged. "Here, you can ride on my back," he offered as he kneeled with his back facing her.

"Hak, you're so kindhearted!" she blurted as she climbed his back.

"You're heavy."

After some time, they arrived at the place. There was a single maple tree standing, its red-orange leaves scattered all over the place. Far ahead on the next mountain a waterfall descended from a cliff, flowing through the forest below.

The cold wind was blowing, but it was calming and comforting, not like the air back in Kuuto.

"Do you like it?" Hak smiled as he set her down.

"Oh Hak… I've never seen a place like this! How did you find it?" She looked down at the scenery below her.

"It's my secret place. But not anymore."

Hak sat down under the tree and watched her. Her hair was so bright it almost matched the leaves on the ground. She was perfect in every way.

Yona sat down beside him, fiddling with the leaves playfully. "Lili would love this place, and Soo-Won too."

"We can bring them here some other time."

"I have a secret place too," Yona said thoughtfully. "Back home, under the cherry tree at the garden. It was almost a hidden place, but I can clearly see the sunrise from there."

A leaf fell down and landed on her hair. Hak reached and brushed it away. "I'm glad to hear that."

She turned to face him and smiled. "I feel so comfortable around you, Hak. I don't know why, but I feel so warm when I'm around you." She lowered her gaze on the ground. "I think I like you. But I can't be sure, since I just met you."

Hak was taken aback. He couldn't utter a single word to her. He couldn't believe his ears.

"What am I saying?" Yona covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, Hak. Please forget about it."

Hak tried to speak but Yona cut him. "I feel hungry. It's a good thing I brought apples." She rummaged through her small sling bag and took out two apples. She offered him the other one.

Hak stared at the apple on his hand. He wanted to talk to her. But Yona was now happily munching on an apple and humming to herself.

Meanwhile, the maple tree looked down at them and thought that perhaps they were meant for each other. The man stares at her lovingly, and the girl seemed to enjoy being around him.

It will only be a matter of time before they open their hearts with one another. However, fate is sometimes twisted, and many who hope fail.

The tree sighed as more of its leaves fell. Looking at its other leaves on the earth below, it remembered that winter is now approaching, and like its brothers and sisters it ought to get ready now to sleep for a long, long time.

Until then, it smiled at the thought that there was something worthwhile it witnessed before it falls to a deep sleep.

In its dreams, it will see the two creatures, and hope to see them again some other time, if the gods permit.

...

_Wait for me, Yona._

Yona opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was that dream again. Even so, she still couldn't remember anything.

It was still dark outside, but the moonlight was enough to illuminate the whole room.

She glanced around and noticed that the window was open. In one corner of her eye she saw a figure move from the corner of the room.

"Calm down, Yona. It's only me."

"Hak! You scared me," she said as she exhaled heavily.

Hak walked over to her.

"How did you…oh." She glanced at the window again. "Must you come through the window?" she scolded him. "They might mistake you for a thief."

Hak sat down on the bed beside her. "The door was locked. You didn't show up for supper, so I decided to visit you. But you were still sleeping, so I waited. Are you hungry?"

"No, not at all. I ate before I slept."

Hak was quiet for a moment. "You were muttering in your sleep," he said. "You were calling my name."

"What? Really? That's odd." She yawned.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked once more.

"I can't remember at all, really… I wish I can."

Hak leaned closer. Under the moonlight she felt his hand touched her face. "Hak..." His other hand encircled her waist. "What are you -" He kissed her. Yona was surprised but he pressed her closer.

"I tried to brush my feelings away, but I couldn't." He pulled himself away and laid down on his back. "I fell in love with you, Yona. When you told me you liked me, a taper was kindled inside of me."

Yona stared at the ceiling with wide-open eyes. She felt her eyes watered but blinked them away. "I feel the same way about you. But I'm afraid we can't be together." Her tears dropped on her cheeks.

Hak turned to face her. "I understand, Yona. I know you're being pressured." He kissed her tears away. "But I want you to know that I can wait for you. I'll wait, Yona. Even if it takes us years."

Yona smiled bitterly. "I wish I had met you sooner. You were late, Hak."

He smiled against her cheek. He kissed her again, and this time, she kissed him back. He was the one she had been waiting for all this time, she finally realized.

That night, she dreamed of voices.

_"You really came. I had waited for you for a long time."_


	7. Chapter 7

Winter has come.

"Tell me, Yona. What does it mean when a man visits a woman's chamber during night hours?" Soo-won gazed outside the window of her room, his eyes cold, and his voice bitter. "Just some friendly rendezvous?"

Yona swallowed hard, blinking her tears away. She was sitting on a bench in her room, staring blankly at the floor. He had found out.

"Why don't you answer me?" He smiled mockingly to himself. "Don't tell me I was right."

She couldn't hold it any longer. A drop of tear escaped from one of her eyes, and a stream followed. Her vision blurred, but she kept her eyes open. She was not the victim here.

He clenched his fist tightly, as his eyes darkened. He has had his suspicions, ever since he saw them beside the pond that day - when he laid her on his lap, and stared at her with the same way he stared at her.

"How cruel," he spat. "How utterly unpleasant."

He tore his gaze away from the outside world and searched her. He strode forward and stopped in front of her, staring down at her with cold eyes. But she wouldn't look him in the eye. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and sat down beside her.

"I want to understand why," he whispered, almost talking to himself. "Was I the one at fault here?"

Finally gathering her courage, Yona spoke, without moving her eyes off the floor. "I'm sorry, Soo-Won. But I fell in love with him."

"That quickly?" he scoffed. "Oh. Does he love you back truly? Will he still love you even if you become some lowly woman? Or he only loves you because of the throne, I wonder."

She turned around to face him. "Hak doesn't think of me that way."

Soo-Won sighed heavily. "You're just infatuated to him, Yona." He stared at her with pleading eyes. "This type of love will come to pass soon. I just don't want you to get hurt. Please, listen to me, Yona."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm really sorry, Soo-Won."

He tore his gaze away from her. "If you're truly sorry, then stop this madness at once." Before his tears could burst from his eyes, he stood up and headed out of the room.

That night, he left and returned home right away. But he was a good actor, so her parents never noticed.

Yona didn't leave her room for the rest of the day. She cried herself to sleep, asking the gods for help.

Because after all, the gods are still merciful.

She prayed that when the morning comes, she would be able to hide her tears away, so that her parents would not know.

But the gods above the heavens, they closed their eyes, and covered their ears this time.

...

That morning was utterly cold. Something was wrong. She was awakened with the cries of crows, but when she opened her window she never saw one.

She went back to her bed, shivering. But she heard a knock then, and her mother entered. And all of a sudden, all the warmth she had ever known was enveloped in cold dread.

Her mother's eyes were swollen, and her whole body shaking as she approached her daughter. Yona was frozen in her bed, waiting for her mother to speak.

No matter what words her mother use, the outcome just wouldn't change. "Yon-hi was murdered last night."

The silver thread crumpled. The shaking wouldn't stop. Yona couldn't hear anything anymore, her whole body became numb, and all her senses left her.

…

_The six-year old Yona sat by the window seat, looking at the sky daydreaming. Her parents were gone for the whole day, and she was strictly locked up in her room for reasons she never understood.  
  
Her face lit up when she heard a knock on the door and the Queen entered.  
  
"Auntie Yon-hi!" Yona ran and giggled as the queen lifted her from the ground.  
  
"My, you've grown heavier," Yon-hi said as she smiled and planted sweet kisses on Yona's cheeks. She sat down on a bench with Yona on her lap.  
  
"Mother makes me eat a lot." Yona made a face.  
  
"Your mother's just right. You're still growing, so you need to eat lots of healthy foods to grow taller."  
  
"If I eat a lot of healthy foods, will I become taller than other boys?" Yona wondered.  
  
"Perhaps," Yon-hi declared. "But boys are taller than girls."  
  
"How cruel," Yona said, pouting. "I wanted to get taller immediately and ride a pony. I want to go with Father everywhere."  
  
The nine-year old Soo-Won entered the room, laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it, but you look so cute."  
  
"Come here, Soo-Won." Yon-hi motioned for him to sit down beside her. She wrapped her arms around both of them, nuzzling each cheek in a motherly way. "You both are my treasure."_

…

"Yona! Yona! What's wrong? Answer me please…"

Yona's senses came back and she felt her mother's hands shaking her arms and shoulders.

"Mother?" Yona lifted her eyes. "I'm…"

Like a river running wild and free, everything came rushing in; and her body trembled.

"I-is it…really true? Mother…please…don't…" Yona sobbed as her mother embraced her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Her mother wept with her.

Most of the time, Father Time races ahead of us. But this time, he slowed down his pace. And the air, it felt colder – colder than it had ever been.

And the night, it was so dark and deep as the abyss. And the only thing that ever ran inside Yona's head was that perhaps she was still dreaming, and this was just merely one of her worst nightmares.

But no; she wasn't dreaming at all. Because she can feel the coldness of her damp robe, wet from her own tears, and she can feel her mother holding on to her desperately; and they say that in dreams you can't feel anything physical at all.

But when her mother had left her to mourn alone, she almost believed that she was just dreaming, because when she slapped her cheeks and pinched her arm they didn't hurt.

But when her tears had ran out, her head ached so much, and she was once again reminded that she was not dreaming at all.

Yet though the winter is long and cold, spring arrives even richer.


	8. Chapter 8

New year was supposed to be fun.

Yona was supposed to welcome the first day of the year with her parents in their own home, snuggling merrily by the hearth, laughing and singing to their hearts' content.

But her heart was not made of stone, and neither was her father's.

The whole castle mourned for its Queen. The walls - they wept. And the trees, and the stones, and the snows.

The king didn't step out of his room for days, and her lord father took care of everything.

Soo-won was a mess. He wouldn't eat for days, and when Yona saw him he looked as though he aged ten years. "I'm sorry Soo-won…I'm really sorry." Yona wept and clung to his robes tightly. There were far too many reasons to be sorry.

Soo-won enclosed her but collapsed to his knees then. Far too many wounds have struck him deeply.

Yona never left his side since then. She was afraid he'd get lost somewhere, and never return home ever again.

She set aside her own feelings, and closed her heart once more.

That week, the rebels who murdered the Queen were beheaded in public, along with their whole families. It was a terrible crime they had committed, and the king didn't spare even the women and children.

The king, in his grief, wanted to burn them alive. But her father objected, and the King, who was so tired now...let his younger brother take over.

Yona hated them so much – but when she met their eyes, she saw that they were just mere victims. They were mere victims under her uncle's tyrannical rule.

Their eyes were devoid of emotion. But their wives and their children – they were crying and were so afraid. Yona wanted to beg her uncle for their lives, but her mother held her hand firmly and took her away from the scene.

She never saw the blood then, that splattered on the thin layer of snow that covered the ground that winter.

Soon they'll be forgotten people.

"Are you okay, Soo-won?" Yona asked him that night, as they stood at the balcony, watching the moonlit yard below.

Soo-won smiled at her. It didn't reach his eyes, but it was the first time he ever smiled since his mother's death.

Yona moved closer and patted his back. "Your mother would be proud that you smiled."

He smiled again, and this time it reached his eyes. "Thank you for staying with me, Yona."

She smiled and hugged him, just as he used to hug her whenever she was feeling sad.

"I'm afraid I'll lose you too, Yona," he said sadly. "I'm afraid you'll leave me too."

"Please don't say such things, Soo-won," Yona said softly.

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" he asked bitterly.

Yona buried her face in his chest. "I'll stay with you, as long as I can. But I can't promise to stay forever."

Soo-won was silent for a long time, but he then moved and hugged her closer. "That's enough for now," he finally said.

…

Yona stared at the pond before her, still and quiet. Behind her, the plum tree slept in peace. She stared at her palms, now feeling a little numb from the cold.

It was still too early, yet she needed some time to think. She needed this place, its serenity, and its coldness.

"You shouldn't be out here," a deep voice behind her spoke. "It's too cold."

Yona felt her heart skip a beat as she recognized the voice. The man walked over and stood beside her, his hair so dark against the white ground below.

He looked at her and gave her his most beautiful smile, or at least for Yona, it was painful yet flawless.

"We meet again, General Hak," she greeted him.

"Indeed, my lady," he replied.

They both stared at the water before them, unmoving, yet not untroubled.

"He found out already, didn't he?" he asked her.

"The rumors are true." Yona smiled bitterly. "The thunder beast cannot be fooled easily."

"The eyes never lie," he said as he stared at her. "Should the thunder beast retreat now?"

A drop of tear escaped from one of Yona's eyes. "The lady is tired and confused now. Will the thunder beast still love her, even if she couldn't even fight for him?"

"The thunder beast is strong. He will fight for both of them." Gently, he gathered her in his arms while her tears now spilled freely. "I already told you, Yona. I will wait for you. Even if it takes years."

Yona clutched his robes, now sobbing against his chest.

"Even if you don't choose me in the end," he whispered once more. "It's fine."

At this Yona almost collapsed to her knees, but his arms held her in place, his arms a strong foundation during her most vulnerable season.

"I've always loved you, ever since I met you," he said as he kissed her head. "And that will never change."

Yona no longer cared about the cold, and it didn't bother her anymore. For now, the only thing that mattered most was her lover's words, encouraging her to go further, and his warm embrace, surrounding her, and protecting her all over.

_I've always loved you too._

Oblivious to them, a blond-haired man stood from afar, watching them. She would never be happy with him, he finally realized.


	9. Chapter 9

They say that time heals all.

Three years has passed now. Slowly but surely, the old Soo-won was back in her life. He still comes to visit Yona sometimes, spending time with her. He still treasured their friendship, after all. "I hope nothing will change much between us, Yona," he told her one day. "If you ever need me, I'll always come to you."

Their parents accepted their decision over the years, as they were no longer children to decide for themselves. It had been especially hard for Yona, but after years of defiance, her parents finally realized that they couldn't force their daughter in the path they wanted.

Hak does his best to catch the favor of her parents' eyes, even as Yona kept on telling him that she will run away with him should her parents refuse their future marriage.

Lili was devastated about the news. Nevertheless, she befriended Hak after a lot of suspicious glares she threw after him. "If you ever hurt Yona, I'll punch you in the face," she had told him one day.

That summer, Hak took Yona out to the sea. They were welcomed with the cries of the seagulls, and the wind blowing warmly on their merry faces. Standing at the edge of the cliff, they watched the far horizon as the waves crashed on the shore far below.

"Yona, are you happy with me?" Hak asked her.

Yona giggled at his question. "What kind of question was that? Of course, I am!"

Taking both her hands in his, he turned to face her. Yona watched as he kneeled on one of his knees. "What are you doing Hak? Stand up."

He let go of her right hand and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it and watched her face solemnly, waiting for her reaction.

Seated on the box was a ring – a beautiful golden one with a ruby on top, shimmering like a scorching flame.

"It's beautiful!" Yona blurted as she tried to touch the ring, but Hak immediately pulled it away from her reach.

"You do realize that the moment you accept this, there's no turning back?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Yona's brows wrinkled.

Hak steeled himself, mustering his courage. "Yona…will you marry me?"

"What?" Yona gasped then covered her mouth. She stared at him for a long time, which made Hak drop a sweat from his temple. "I'll think about it," she finally said.

"Wait…what? Yona…"

"I'm kidding!" Yona exclaimed as she jumped at him in a tight embrace, making Hak almost lose his balance.

"Y-you mean yes?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Final answer?"

"Final answer!"

In his joy, Hak stood up and spun her around, just like the first moment when he first saw her with her father. With Yona still hazy, he caught her lips and kissed her passionately, as a flock of seagulls flew overhead, cheering for the two lovers.

He took the ring out of the box then kissed it, whispering something before he placed it in her finger.

"What was that?" Yona asked as she eyed the ring.

"It's a spell," he said.

"A spell? What for?"

"A blessing for the wearer," he said. "So that we may live in joy and peace all our lives."

"You sound like a priest," Yona told him. "Thank you for this, Hak! I will treasure it forever."

_Forever._

And they spent the whole day running through the shore, the summer sun smiling down at them. Her ring glinted in her finger, the spell casted upon it now taking effect.

...

"I hate autumm."

Yona turned her eyes on her son - a boy of five, with hair as black as raven, and eyes the color of the deep ocean. He looked so much like his father. They had named him Natsu, which means Summer. "Why so?"

"I don't know, Mommy. Are we there yet?"

Yona giggled softly as they walked through the courtyard, hand in hand. "Not yet, but we'll be there soon."

After a time, they arrived beside the pond. The plum tree smiled at them, its red and orange leaves very pleasant to the eyes of passersby.

"This is the place where your Daddy and I used to meet before." How many years has it been, since she had last come to this place? Yet it looked the same as before.

She sat down on the soft grass, gathering her son on her lap. "Your Daddy and I met during Autumn."

Natsu stared at the plum tree curiously. "The tree's smiling down on us, Mommy."

Yona gazed at the tree, then to the heavens. Somehow, she smiled.

"May I join you two?" a man spoke behind them.

Yona peered over her shoulder and smiled. "Sure, Soo-Won. Come sit with us."

Soo-Won smiled back and sat down beside them. "Come here, Natsu." Natsu climbed off his mother and sat on Soo-Won's lap. "You've grown heavier," he said as he stroked his hair.

"Mommy makes me eat lots of food."

Soo-Won chuckled. "Your Mommy used to complain the same thing when she was younger."

"What!" Yona blurted. "Well, whatever."

"I missed you, Uncle Soo-Won," Natsu said, staring up at him.

"How sweet." Soo-Won hugged him. "I missed you, too."

"You should visit us more often, Soo-Won," Yona said. "And bring lots of candies for Natsu too."

"Sure, I will."

"Am I late to the party?" another voice joined them.

"Daddy!" Natsu ran to his father. Hak welcomed his son with arms so wide and lifted him off the ground.

"You were late, Daddy," Yona commented. "We've been waiting for you."

Hak sat down on Yona's other side, with Natsu in his arms, clinging to his neck. "Sorry, Daddy's late."

"The weather is nice today," Yona said. "Perfect for a picnic." Then an idea came to her, and she stood up all of a sudden. "We'll have a picnic right here! Wait for me, I'll just go and get some food." And Yona stormed off.

"Mommy's so hyper, isn't she?" Hak told his son. "By the way, Lord Soo-Won, I hope we're not disturbing you."

"Oh no," Soo-Won replied, smiling. "It's fine. I wanted to join you."

Yona came back minutes later, carrying baskets of cloth, apples and cakes, and all sorts of food.

"There we go," Yona said as she eyed the picnic set up. "I just hope Lili would hurry up! I met her on my way to the kitchen and invited her."

As if Lili has heard Yona, they heard a woman's voice call from afar. Running towards them was Lili herself, panting and sweating. "Sorry, I'm late."

And they had their picnic there under the plum tree, talking and laughing about many things.

Natsu watched amused at the way the adults talk to each other. Mommy and Auntie Lili were laughing heavily until their bellies ached, while Daddy and Uncle Soo-Won sat listening to the women's stories, nodding their heads here and then, and sometimes commenting, but smiling all the same.

Yona savored the moments, for times like these were precious, and should not be wasted, but must be kept in a tightly-sealed jar, locked heavily inside the deepest chamber in her heart.

She turned her gaze to the sky and smiled, smiling back at the gods, who have given her so much favor.

...

**Oh so you made it this far! Yes I know, it seemed as if the ending was a bit rushed, but I will go back and edit this story some other time. Love y'all.**


End file.
